Supercalifragilisticexpialidoc ious (Hetalia Style)
by SlifofinaDragon
Summary: i did again! maybe i'll make a story out both of the Mary Poopins stories i've done (A spoon full of suger and Supercalifragilisticexpialid ocious. in this one your nanny is taking the three of you to a walk to the park that until you all meet someone that knows your nanny very well.


Supercalifragilisticexpialid ocious Disney song contest

Nanny!Englandx2P!England

It was a normal with Alfred, Matthew, and (Name) with their new nanny Arthur.

He has been taking care of them like was their new parents and letting them have

like never before.

~Time Skip~

One nice day Arthur had told the three children that they are going to visit a place

where he likes to hang out and as they were walking the three were whispering to

one another wondering what this place is going to be like and who were they going

to meet as well, because they heard Arthur talking on the phone with someone to

meet up with.

As they were walking they made their way to the entrance to the park and they saw

someone making chalk art work and (Name) loved artwork she asked Arthur that if

they can go look at the art work and Arthur was okay with it. When (Name)

walked over to art work she saw someone wearing what it looked like bright

clothing of purple and pink and his hair was a messy bright blond. So she went to

the work looking at the circus, the park in the country side, gondola, and many

others as she was looking she heard, "Like what you see, love?" the man working

on the artwork said with a British accent, but it sounded very familiar, "Yes sir, I

love other people's artwork. Whenever I see the artwork I always wish that I could

do it, sir." (Name) said when she was about to say something she was cut off,

"WAIT! Don't move. Don't move a muscle, you stay right were, and I know that

silhouette and silk hat anywhere, Arthur, my dear twin brother." "It's nice to see

you too, Oliver." Arthur said which made Alfred, Matthew, and (Name) very

confused because when they saw this Oliver's face he had the look and voice of

him except of his eye color were blue with pink streaks in them.

Oliver then turns towards the three of you and said, "Oh these must be the lovely

three children, who I heard so much about. Don't tell me, the one with the cowlick

and blue eyes is Alfred, the one with long way hair is Matthew, and this young girl

here is (Name), right." the three of you nodded in reply then (Name) said, "Yep

and Arthur is taking to the park here." Oliver then raises his caterpillar eyebrows

and said, "To the park? Well if I know my dear brother here, he would actually

take you to some place like a ride on this gondola here. Here we go." Oliver then

started to imitate a gondola going over water and rowing the boat. They couldn't

help but smile, but Arthur didn't seem amazed in what he was talking about, but in

truth Arthur knew.

Oliver then showed them an image of the circus and then started to do an imitation

of someone doing the high ropes on a unicycle. (Name) started to giggle of Oliver's

imitation, and then when he was done Arthur started to clap unenthusiastic.

(Name)'s attention was caught at the chalk art work of the country side, "Oh Oliver

what about this one I would much like to go to this one." "Ah yes the beautiful

park on a country side and if you look carefully you can kind of see a road that

leads to a little carnival there." Oliver said as he points at the image, then Alfred

and Matthew gave a confusing look as they both said, "I don't see any road." "What

no road. Oh how silly of me. Well like this that here that and a bit of something

there. There we go a beautiful country road." Oliver said as he finished adding the

road on to the image.

The children then started to plead with Arthur, but he insisted that he would do no

such thing. After many pleaded Oliver said he was going to show them he could do

it and Arthur was shocked because he knew that Oliver couldn't do it. Oliver told

the children to think, you wink, then you double blink and close your eyes as he

gripped there hand s and jumped, but nothing happened. (Name) gave a confusing

look and asks, "Is something supposed to happen." "Oliver what bloody utter

nuisance. *Sigh* Why you must make things that is quite simple too complicated

okay with your hand (Name), Alfred, and Matthew. 1, 2..." Arthur said and

finishing as they jumped into the art work.

~Time Skip~

When they enter the chalk word the children's clothing had changed except for

Arthur's and Oliver's clothing they were still the same. As they were dusting each

other Arthur and Oliver were catching up on something's then Oliver heard Alfred

said, "I thought you said that there was a fair." Right you are, down the bridge and

over the hill, remember." Liver said and the moment after he said that (Name) had

said she could hear the Mary-go-Around so they ran off as they did, "Tell then that

Oliver sent you." "Don't fall and smudge the drawing." Arthur and Oliver had said

at the same time. Oliver led Arthur through the country and started to sing which

made Arthur believe Oliver was just being silly.

Ain't it a glorious day

Right as a mornin' in May

I feel like I could fly

Have you ever seen the grass so green?

Or a bluer sky

Oh, it's a jolly holiday with Arthur

Arthur makes your heart so light

When the day is gray and ordinary

Arthur makes the sun shine bright

Oh, happiness is bloomin' all around her

The daffodils are smilin' at the dove

When Arthur holds your hand, you feel so grand

Your heart starts beatin' like a big brass band

It's a jolly holiday with Arthur

No wonder that it's Arthur that we love

Oh, it's a jolly holiday with Arthur

Mary makes your heart so light

When the day is gray and ordinary

Mary makes the sun shine bright

Oh, happiness is bloomin' all around her

The daffodils are smilin' at the dove

When Mary holds your hand, you feel so grand

Your heart starts beatin' like a big brass band

It's a jolly holiday with Arthur

No wonder that it's Arthur that we love

Then Oliver and Arthur had made it to a little farm and then Arthur tosses Oliver

across the farm made him land on his two left feet and then conducted the animals

to sing and as they were finishing singing they left the farm to a small pond were

two turtle s let them on their back and carried them across, poor Oliver almost lost

his balance and fell right into the pond. After thanking the turtle Arthur then started

to sing about Oliver which made him feel good.

Oh, it's a jolly holiday with you, Oliver

Gentlemen like you are few

Though you're just a diamond in the rough, Oliver

Underneath, your blood is blue

You'd never think of pressing your advantage

Forbearance if the hallmark of your creed

A lady needn't fear when you are near

Your sweet gentility is crystal clear

Oh, it's a jolly holiday with you, Oliver

A jolly, jolly holiday with you.

Arthur and Oliver had made it to a little cafe they hanged up there coats and vest

and Oliver called for waiter and they started to smile and giggle a bit as the

penguins came into order in setting things up. After everything was organized

Arthur ordered his tea then penguins told them they can order what they want and

there will be no bill since it was complimentary. Arthur had thanked them then the

penguins were saying he was their favorite person. Then Oliver started to talk

about who he had met and hang out with, but Arthur couldn't believe it he had

made many friends and not telling him about. After Oliver finished in saying his

greatest friend is his brother Arthur, Arthur couldn't help but blush a little.

Oliver then started to a little dance for Arthur and the penguins decided to join in

the fun. Oliver and the penguins kept on dancing and then he started to dance like a

little penguin. To finish it off him a little dance and the penguins had to copy him

back. After went first to do the whole dance, each of the penguin did each part and

got it right. Oliver then walked back up; he stopped, turned around making a

charging movement, and then skidded across to Arthur. The penguins copying the

movement, but one went to fast so they jumped over him and as the penguin was

coming back Oliver decided to sing a reprise for Arthur.

When Arthur holds your hand, you feel so grand

Your heart starts beatin' like a big brass band

It's a jolly holiday with Arthur

No wonder that it's Arthur that we love

No wonder that it's Arthur that we love

No wonder that it's Arthur that we love

No wonder that it's Arthur that we love.

Arthur clapped enthuisically as they came back then Oliver pick up each penguin

giving a bow, but one decided to give a kiss to Arthur's cheek. So Oliver picked

him up and tossed him back to the other penguins smacking him to pull him out of

the idea. Arthur and Oliver then started to do the waltz around the cafe and the

penguins joined in for the fun.

~Time Skip~

Arthur, Oliver, (Name), Matthew, and Alfred were on the Mary-go-Around on

their own horses. Arthur was on a green horse, Alfred was blue, Matthew was

violet, (Name) was (f/c), and Oliver was blue with pink streaks. Everyone was

saying of how nice it was then Oliver said about going nowhere, but Arthur

changed that as he called on the guard and unhooked the horses.

Everyone's horses started to move out of the ride and onto the country rode, Arthur

thanked the guard and everyone waved goodbye to the guard. Alfred decided to do

a race with his then Oliver followed after a few minutes Arthur told them that they

had to stay together, Oliver had helped Alfred to stop his horse and wait for the

others to catch up. Arthur got up and telling him that he is as bad as the children

then they heard a horn of fox hunting. Arthur decides to ignore it and tells them to

follow him, and one of the gamers couldn't believe they saw them on Mary-go

around horses, but Oliver didn't like how the fox was treated so he gives him a

hand before a dog got him.

As Oliver leaped over the hedge they almost ran right into a horse race so he pulls

back his horse causing the racers pass by him making the horse spin around almost

thrown Oliver and the fox off. Within a few seconds Arthur, Alfred, Matthew, and

(Name0 had jumped over the fence and Oliver couldn't believe that Arthur was

already catching up with the racers taking the lead, but before he could he ask to

racer to aside to let him and they did, but before they could realize what was

happening it was too late, Arthur had made it to the finish line and everyone was

cheering for him.

~Time Skip~

As Arthur was a t the winning circle he was given flowers from one of the judges

and everyone was cheering Oliver, (Name), Alfred, and Matthew were sitting on

the fence cheering for Arthur and the band played a bit then a photographer told to

smile and took the picture. After that news reporter were asking many questions

then one got the attentions of the reporter of one word to describe his emotion,

"Well gentleman, there is one word to describe this moment. Am I right Oliver?"

"Tell them what it is." Oliver said and Arthur nodded and took off his silk hat and

started to sing.

Um diddle diddle diddle um diddle ay!

Um diddle diddle diddle um diddle ay!

Supercalifragilisticexpialid ocious!

Even though the sound of it

Is something quite atrocious,

If you say it loud enough,

You'll always sound precocious.

Supercalifragilisticexpialid ocious!

Um diddle diddle diddle um diddle ay!

Um diddle diddle diddle um diddle ay!

Because I was afraid to speak

When I was just a lad,

Me father gave me nose a tweak

And told me I was bad.

But then one day I learned a word

That saved me aching nose,

The biggest word you ever 'eard

And this is how it goes

Oh! Supercalifragilisticexpialid ocious!

Even though the sound of it

Is something quite atrocious,

If you say it loud enough,

You'll always sound precocious.

Supercalifragilisticexpialid ocious!

Um diddle diddle diddle um diddle ay!

Um diddle diddle diddle um diddle ay!

He traveled all around the world,

And everywhere he went

He'd use his word and all would say,

"There goes a clever gent!"

When dukes and ma'arajas

pass the time of day with me,

I say me special word

And then they ask me out to tea!

Oh! Supercalifragilisticexpialid ocious!

Even though the sound of it

Is something quite atrocious,

If you say it loud enough,

You'll always sound precocious.

Supercalifragilisticexpialid ocious!

Um diddle diddle diddle um diddle ay!

Um diddle diddle diddle um diddle ay!

So when the cat has got your tongue,

There's no need for dismay.

Just summon up this word

And then you've got a lot to say.

But better use it carefully

Or it can change your life.

One night I said it to me girl

And now me girl's my wife!

She's Supercalifragilisticexpialid ocious!

Supercalifragilisticexpialid ocious!

Supercalifragilisticexpialid ocious!

Supercalifragilisticexpialid ocious!

then the band finished it off with a final beat then a terrible storm came, so Arthur

called Alfred, Matthew, and (Name) under the umbrella he magically made appear

and told them to stay close as they were sent back to the real world. When they

return to the real world, (Name) said, "Oh Oliver all of your wonderful drawings."

"Oh don't worry at weather like this, roasted chestnut is my next job." Oliver said

then Arthur took the children and said their goodbyes and headed home.


End file.
